


Humanity

by Agrippa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Monster (Music Video), Angst, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, War, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/pseuds/Agrippa
Summary: They're fighting for freedom. Fighting to live. The people who aren't quite people, and the people who side with them- against the people who don't. Who aren't allowed to. They're fighting for a revolution, and Baekhyun is fighting to find his humanity.





	1. Weakening Resolve

Baekhyun tells him it's a one time thing. That it can't happen again.

 

Tells him that, as his commander, it's wrong to sleep with his subordinates. Wrong to ‘take advantage,’ and that if it happens too much, happens again, his reputation will suffer. He tells him that he he doesn't want him to lose respect for him- it's respect he earned through risking his own life to save his team. Time and time again.

 

Baekhyun tries to act indifferent around them all, act as though he doesn't care about them- he can't afford to care about them. What if he loses someone? For someone in his position, losing his people is inevitable- he can't delude himself, or others, into believing otherwise.

 

He wasn't always this way. Cold. Almost cruel, sometimes- but fighting a war changes you. Losing people you care about changes you. So he stops caring. His people can't have a leader who's soft.

 

He desensitizes himself to all he can, and his lack of caring becomes a reality. He commands with a straight face, with an even tone- he can't hesitate, and on the field, his people can't afford to hesitate either.

 

They're fighting for freedom. Fighting to live. The people who aren't quite people, and the people who side with them- against the people who don't. Who aren't allowed to. The government, their subjects, their specialized teams. The country is in ruins.

 

They're fighting for a revolution.

 

Soon, it becomes all they know.

 

Baekhyun's the commander of the second largest unit in Seoul.

 

By the end of the first week, no one questions his placement anymore. Baekhyun is small. Is short. Is at a disadvantage when it comes to fighting on the field- but his size enables him to slip through unannounced, to infiltrate seamlessly.

 

He saves them- he's saving them. Escapes before anyone notices he was even there.

 

His people respect him. His superiors acknowledge his prowess and unconventional methods, and the amount of control he has over his entire unit. His station never changes, but his rank gets bumped up. He will not jeopardize that for anyone.

 

* * *

 

He came back almost a week after going MIA, and his teammates mourned for him, briefly, but no one dared to speak a word about it.

 

Casualties were to be expected. He wouldn't have been anywhere near the first one to lose his life while trying to fight for what he believed in.

 

But he comes back.

 

Oddly enough, it's Kyungsoo who cries. Kyungsoo, who had done his best to not let Kai's disappearance to affect him. Relief and frustration were laden in his tears. Kai felt like the worst person alive, despite the fact that it had been far beyond his control.

 

Kai was the only one left that Kyungsoo could consider family. Kyungsoo thanks a deity that he doesn’t believe in for his return. As always, no one speaks about it. Kyungsoo's normal, cold exterior resumes.

 

Baekhyun doesn't react- just nods at him stiffly. No one expects him to, anymore, but a very small part of Kai hoped there'd be a flicker of something to tell him that Baekhyun actually cared.

 

Kai is terrifying in the fray, but a small piece of Jongin returns when he's around the people he cares about.

 

He reports to Baekhyun after cleaning himself up. If Baekhyun's upset, he doesn't let it show. A sliver of that something Kai was looking for emerges from what sounds like anger- genuine anger. Baekhyun's angry with him. Kai is excited.

 

Dimly, he registers that Baekhyun being angry with him might be a bad thing- and maybe four years ago, it would have been. But not now.

 

Anger is an emotion. Baekhyun is slipping before he can catch himself, and cracks appear in his otherwise flawlessly constructed façade.

 

Kai isn't really paying attention to what he's saying, but he's in awe. His heart races in his chest, and he swallows dryly.

 

“Why didn't you use your ability, Jong-” He hastily corrects himself, “Kai?”

 

That's all that Kai really catches, and while his response is delayed, it's acceptable nonetheless.

 

“I didn't know where I was.” He pauses, thoughtful, “I tried, but… I didn't recognize where they took me.”

 

Baekhyun stiffens at that. This is the first he's heard of Kai's report. He was too busy reprimanding him to allow Kai to brief him.

 

“Are you okay?” It slips out, and there's unquestionably concern there. Baekhyun looks stricken as realization dawns on him.

 

But Kai doesn't looking knowing or scrutinizing- he looks like he's amazed- like Baekhyun is worth a whole lot more than he actually is. Baekhyun already knows that he fucked up- he can't hold anything back. He deflates in his chair, closes his eyes as he massages at his temples with one hand.

 

In front of Kai of all people.

 

And then Kai- no, Jongin smiles. It's small, but it's there nonetheless. It's genuine. Baekhyun almost wants to cry at the sight, because he misses that smile- carefree, innocent, when the world had been a little less fucked up. He's exhausted. Mentally. Physically.

 

He's about to tell Kai that he's dismissed when he stands from his seat. Baekhyun expects him to leave. Hopes he'll leave. Wonders if he'll tell anyone else about Baekhyun being concerned.

 

He closes his eyes again, elbow braced on the armrest of his chair- and he stiffens when Kai lays a hand down on his shoulder. What is he doing?

 

Momentarily, he panics- already so far out of his element. Already disoriented from his slipup. No one touches him, anymore, no one dares to- but there Kai is, hand a warm, reassuring weight on his shoulder. He clutches at the armrests of his chair- inhaling shakily, and before he can say anything, before he can really comprehend what's happening, Kai is leaning down, arms winding around his shoulders, face pressed into his neck.

 

“I'm okay, Hyung.” He murmurs, voice a little rough with what sounds like disuse. Perhaps exhaustion, in part. Baekhyun shivers at the throatiness, eyes falling shut again, and he allows it. Doesn't return it, but allows it. It lasts for too long, but Baekhyun doesn't attempt to push him away, and Kai doesn't really want to let go.

 

Of course, eventually he does. Steely expression returning as he straightens and steps back a few paces. Baekhyun is simultaneously both relieved and disappointed about the sudden distance. He's cold. He's tired- he almost wants to ask Kai to come back, doesn't doubt he would, but Baekhyun can't allow himself that luxury. Baekhyun doesn't get to be comfortable, doesn't get to feel his heart racing for anything other than fear.

 

“You're dismissed.” It sounds weak, to his own ears, but Kai just nods stiffly before turning on his heel to leave. The sound of the door closing is too loud, and he winces. Notes that he feels a headache coming on. Baekhyun deems it fit to retire early- when was the last time he'd even slept?

 


	2. It Isn't Just Lust

He had been mad- livid, with Kai for deliberately disobeying his orders as soon as he'd been informed. He reprimands him properly this time- doesn't allow emotion to show through, maintains a cold, aloof expression.

 

Kai remains oddly silent. Doesn't explain or defend himself like Baekhyun had hoped and assumed he would. It's not a good look for Kai- defeat.

 

Baekhyun approaches him a few minutes in- narrows his eyes dangerously.

 

Kai's breathing is uneven.

 

But not for the reason Baekhyun originally assumes.

 

His pupils are blown, he's worrying at his bottom lip- eyes taking everything in.

 

“Kai?” He asks, hesitating. Kai inhales shakily- and his eyelids flutter shut.

 

He's trying to reign himself in.

 

Baekhyun isn't sure why.

 

For a reason beyond even him, when Kai’s eyes snap open- glinting a harsh, harsh red, and he surges forward- Baekhyun does absolutely nothing to stop him. He's very much capable- still is, even with the larger man pinning him against the wall- grip firm, but not painful. His intent isn't to harm- just to immobilize.

 

Baekhyun is tired.

 

And confused as to why he's letting himself get into these situations in the first place.

 

His control is slipping, he registers dimly- meeting Kai's gaze fearlessly- expression unchanging. Over his primal urges, his buried desire.

 

Baekhyun wants- craves contact- likes to touch, likes to feel, likes to be touched. It's been years since he's gotten this close to anyone.

 

“Kai.” He murmurs lowly, unblinking. It's not a question.

 

Kai gasps audibly- presses his face into the crook of Baekhyun's neck. Almost too naturally, Baekhyun's hand finds his hair- fingers curling into the strands and pulling as Kai pants against his neck- breath hot, mouth dangerously close to his throat, right against the most sensitive area of his body.

 

“Jongin.” It's almost a warning, but his voice has earned something of a breathy quality that makes it a lot less believable. A sound that Baekhyun can't quite parse rises up from low in Kai's chest, but it sounds involuntary, like Kai can't help himself. Can't make himself stop. He's not inebriated, not under the influence, but his mind is in another place, reducing him to something a lot more primal. Something that acts on instinct.

 

Baekhyun concludes that whatever happened on the field was enough to push him this far. Enough to prevent Jongin from returning. He's unguarded, left vulnerable- he's unsure, even though his control has slipped away.

 

On the field, this is ideal. This mindset. Completely uninhibited, and without fear.

 

He'd have to be a complete imbecile not to realize that Kai likes him, likes him so much that it's unhealthy- deep-rooted, irresolvable. Kai wants.

 

Baekhyun lays one hand down on his shoulder, squeezing, gently, before inching down- over his shoulder blades, along the length of his side and to the small of his back. Kai seems to relax, some, and then he feels Baekhyun nodding; the wheels are in motion once again.

 

Slowly, he shifts forward to press a leg inbetween Baekhyun's thighs- eliminating the space between them, slotting their hips together, teeth just barely grazing over his skin, and Baekhyun's hips buck forward of their own accord- gasping soundlessly as his eyes clench shut and he tips his head back. He's already half-hard, and Baekhyun can't recall the last time anyone had ever dared to touch him like this.

 

Kai is dangerous. Kai is invaluable. Kai is silent.

 

Baekhyun wants, too.

 

They're in his office, and his door doesn't have a functioning lock. Someone could walk in at any time and find them.

 

Baekhyun doesn't resist, and allows his mind to go blank when Kai fumbles at the front of his pants to reach in and curl his fingers around his cock- stroking him once, twice, with his mouth on his neck.

 

He whines, and Kai stills momentarily, breathing him in as he withdraws his hand and pulls his head back- forcing Baekhyun to meet his gaze- no less intense than it had been a few minutes prior.

 

He's being too easy, Baekhyun registers dimly, and it should be degrading. Should be alarming.

 

But Baekhyun doesn't feel anything of the sort when Kai's hands, surprisingly steady, run down his body in a manner that can only be described as reverent. He shudders when Kai's rough palms slide up his shirt, brushing over the faint definition of his stomach, over his nipples, where Baekhyun finds himself stifling a gasp.

 

Slowly, carefully, Kai hooks his fingers inside of the waistband of his pants and underwear- pulling them over his wide hips, and down smooth, plush thighs, aiding Baekhyun in stepping out of them. How he still retains enough composure to allow for him to do so slowly, almost carefully, Baekhyun isn't sure.

 

And then Kai's shirt comes off, revealing a lean, but defined upper body, a long expanse of smooth, tanned skin, and Kai watches as Baekhyun helps himself- as Baekhyun bites his bottom lip as soon as his hands meet Kai's hot, hot skin. Kai feels firm, steady beneath his hands.

 

For the first time in a long time, Baekhyun allows himself to indulge.

 

Kai slides down onto his knees- urging Baekhyun to widen his stance a little before leaning in and attaching his mouth to innermost part of his thigh, just above the knee- teeth teasing at the skin, tongue laving over it, sucking red marks to the surface as he trails upwards.

 

It feels good, feels incredible, further fueling the arousal burning low in his abdomen. Baekhyun attempts to stay quiet, for the most part, bringing one hand up to press four delicate fingers into his mouth- eyes fluttering shut as he wets them with his own saliva. Once he's satisfied, he widens his stance just a little further, reaching down, with some tentativeness to start working himself open.

 

Baekhyun can't recall the last time he touched himself like this, either, the last time someone else slid to their knees in front of him and teased him. Gently, he pushes one finger inside- it's uncomfortable, but not painful. He waits a few seconds before pressing in another, and it burns, slightly, but it's not completely unbearable. He starts fucking himself with them- small, halted motions as he attempts to relax his body- more massaging his inner muscles than he is stretching them.

 

He scissors them apart, as Kai reaches the highest part of his inner thigh- hooking one hand beneath his knee and hitching his leg up, whimpering when he sees Baekhyun's slim fingers buried inside of his body, preparing himself for him.

 

He closes his eyes and leans back in to close his mouth over the highest part of his inner thigh, right where his leg meets his groin, and sucks- doesn't let up, with his teeth pressing into Baekhyun's soft skin, not breaking it, but the primal part of him, the side they all need to keep buried, outside of being on the frontlines, wishes he could. Wishes he could leave a permanent mark that would show anyone who saw it that someone- Kai, had been there first.

 

Baekhyun releases the softest, cutest little moan- breathy and barely audible, fingers working a little more quickly, now- three, instead of two. His back arches off the wall, and his movements slow- lips parting as he pants, head falling back with a dull thunk as he massages at his prostate- fingers hooked, slightly, and Baekhyun knows that, if he were to continue, he could make himself cum just like this.

 

Just as he begins fucking himself open with three fingers again, Kai leans in to mouth along the side of his cock, lips closing around the head as he sucks Baekhyun down- bobbing his head forward and backward at a tortuously slow pace.

 

Finally, Baekhyun presses in his pinky alongside the three digits- finds that he's relaxed enough, now, that it isn't uncomfortable. Baekhyun isn't a patient person, and with Kai's mouth around his length, his time is limited. He slides his fingers out, hastily bunches his shirt up in his hands as he tugs it off over his head, before urging Kai up with a hand in his hair.

 

Kai pulls off of his dick with an obscene slurping sound, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand as he gets to his feet. He allows Baekhyun to open his pants, to push them down just enough to free his cock, as he spits into his own palm- the precum and drool he'd allowed to pool inside of his mouth.

 

With a few strokes of his hand and a hiss of relief, he slicks up his cock to the best of his ability before looking up at Baekhyun- who's eyes are roaming shamelessly over his body, lingering on his cock, and Kai allows himself to do the same.

 

Half a minute later, and Kai is grabbing handfuls of Baekhyun's ass to lift him up, allowing Baekhyun to wrap his thighs around his waist, and his arms around his neck.

 

Kai guides his cock towards his relaxed entrance and doesn't wait for a go ahead before pushing inside.

 

He groans- long, and low, and Baekhyun is deliciously tight around him. Baekhyun closes his eyes, forces himself to relax as much as possible, as Kai gradually fills him with his cock. Baekhyun is small, and Kai is anything but.

 

It burns, but not to the point where it's unbearable. Baekhyun grits his teeth, swallows dryly, breathing uneven and eyebrows knitted together. Under ideal circumstances, he'd have lube stashed somewhere in his office space- but the circumstances are anything but.

 

Before he bottoms out, he draws his hips back part way before pushing into him again- building up something of a pace- movements somewhat stuttered, initially.

 

But sex isn't supposed to be a one sided thing, and Kai realizes that Baekhyun isn't being responsive. He doesn't stop moving, but with Baekhyun pinned between his own body and the wall, he has the opportunity to free his hands from where they'd needlessly been gripping onto him.

 

Jongin is returning to himself, little by little.

 

One hand trails over his neck and shoulder, before moving down to stroke his side. Baekhyun gasps softly when his hand grazes over his waist, and then his abdomen, opposite hand reaching between them to curl around his length- still slick from his saliva. He strokes his cock and allows his other hand to roam over his body- his skin is soft, and he's surprisingly built- Kai's eyes trace over his chest and stomach, and where he's fisting Baekhyun’s length- forehead planted against Baekhyun's shoulder so he can watch.

 

Eventually, it actually starts to feel good, when he can finally relax around him, allows his body to go pliant and now Kai can fuck into him with ease.

 

They start off small, barely audible- hitched, breathy little noises that make the fire burning in Kai's stomach just that much hotter. He's fully hard again, and that gives Kai something of a confidence boost that whatever he's doing, he's doing it right.

 

He makes the mistake of looking up, and his mouth goes dry- Baekhyun's eyes are closed, lips parted with the soft noises that he's making, and he looks entirely blissed out. Kai's pride swells with the knowledge that Baekhyun's state is his doing. Kai's lips find his neck again, and if he'd been responsive to this before, he's even more responsive now- Kai is careful not to leave marks, but his teeth graze his skin, teasingly press in. Baekhyun's hips jerk again and he cries out sharply, one hand detaching from Kai's shoulder in order to hold his head in place, tilting his own to the side.

 

Kai knows he's doing something right when Baekhyun tenses around his cock- and his pace stutters before resuming again, but a little more quickly now- a little more roughly. Jostling Baekhyun's body with every thrust.

 

He moves both hands down to hold his hips, tilting them, angling his own, and when Baekhyun keens, high and sharp, brings a hand up to cover his mouth, Kai knows he's found that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him.

 

Baekhyun whines, and moans lowly- not overly loud, but definitely not quiet. He's close, Kai registers dimly, as he clenches down around his cock intermittently.

 

With the head of his dick nudging past his prostate on every other thrust, and Kai's hand wrapped around his length as he jerks him off in tandem, it's to no one's surprise that Baekhyun is the first sent spiralling over the edge. He gasps, his body shaking, shuddering against Kai's with how impossibly close he is, his toes curling and his back arching sharply off of the wall, their fronts perfectly aligned.

 

Apparently not having learned the first time, when Kai draws back, detaches his mouth from Baekhyun's reddened neck, he looks up again. This time, he can't resist the urge to lean in close, can't resist his desire for something a little more intimate, a little more personal. It's out of line, but so is pinning his commander to the wall and fucking him.

 

He kisses him, and in the very least he expects Baekhyun to remain completely unresponsive to the press of Kai's lips against his own, maybe even duck his head down- but Baekhyun is full of surprises today, and he does neither of those things.

 

Instead, he fists Kai's hair with one hand and cups his jaw with the other, pulling him into it, moaning weakly against his mouth as he rocks his hips down. Kai's hand comes up to cup the side of his face, tilting his head to the side as he licks into his mouth- bold, without hesitation. He can't afford to hesitate in this.

 

It's messy, and with little finesse, but all too quickly Baekhyun is crying out into it and jerking against him, muscles spasming and dick throbbing in Kai's hand as he comes over his fist in thick, copious strips that paint Kai's abdomen and drip down. The lights flicker, flare impossibly brightly, and then pop and break, sparks cascading down from their outlets.

 

Kai holds him, fucks him through it, and Baekhyun clings to him helplessly, burying his face into Kai's chest as he whines and whimpers through the aftershocks. It isn't long before Kai follows suite, and he doesn't so much as think about pulling out as his balls draw up tight and he comes with a low, animalistic growl of Baekhyun's name that has his toes curling anew. He grips onto him possessively, relentless even as he finally spills into his tight, hot body, fills him completely, and Baekhyun finds that he likes it.

 

Eventually he slows to a complete stop, and both of them are panting heavily. Baekhyun expects him to pull out, waits for it with some disappointment that that's it. That they're finished now. Baekhyun will be alone, and Kai will be gone.

 

Involuntarily, he clings to him, and Kai doesn't miss the way he does so, with what he can only identify as desperation. It makes his heart swell in his chest, and Baekhyun isn't letting him go- both of them panting heavily, harshly- sweaty and spent.

 

Baekhyun closes his eyes, tips his head forward against Kai's shoulder, and suddenly they're no longer in Baekhyun's office. He blinks heavily, confusion evident, and then Kai is gently laying him down on a bed that definitely isn't Baekhyun's. He turns his face into the sheets and inhales deeply after Kai tentatively pulls out of him, rolling onto his side and curling his legs up underneath him, arms coming up to wrap around his own chest. He's cold, he registers dimly, blinking heavily, tiredly. He shivers faintly, too wiped out to suppress it, and seconds later, Kai is maneuvering his body in order to wipe him down with a hot cloth.

 

He tosses it aside, sees it fit to pull on some loose pants and a shirt, and although they're much too big, he aids Baekhyun in doing the same before laying down beside him.

 

Baekhyun curls into his chest almost instinctively, the same way Kai's arms come up to wrap around him as he tucks Baekhyun's head underneath his chin. Somewhat awkwardly, he pulls a blanket up over them both.

 

Kai likes how small Baekhyun feels in his arms. Likes that Baekhyun is allowing him to hold him, has his fingers curled into Kai's shirt.

  
  
  


Baekhyun is still there when he wakes up.

 


	3. Lay

He doesn't go missing, but his return is delayed significantly. Baekhyun isn't worried. He can handle himself. Has proven himself in battle too many times to count.

 

Nonetheless, Baekhyun still feels relieved when he comes through the door of their station unharmed. Lay is incredible, Baekhyun thinks- he's never seen him injured even once, despite being on the frontlines just as much as Kai.

 

Lay is the one who brings Baekhyun's soldiers home. Lay is the one who heals them. Brings them back from the brink of death. Lay is invaluable.

 

Lay is amazing in every sense of the word.

 

His very existence is a novelty in itself.

 

When Baekhyun had first met him a long, long time ago, he would never have thought that he had it in him to harm anyone, let alone kill.

 

Yet he's come to be one of the most effective soldiers in their entire unit.

 

Baekhyun doesn't know what he'd do without him.

 

Kai's body count is impossible to surpass, but Lay somehow isn't far behind. He's quiet, like Baekhyun. Unassuming. Fit, but not built.

 

Maybe that's what makes him so dangerous. That everyone mistakes his silence as submission.

 

The second time he slips up is when he realizes that Lay was lying. When he realizes that he's very much not unharmed. Wonders how many times he's come back and withheld information about his condition- at his own expense.

 

He's angry, again. Resolves to reprimand Lay to make sure he never does it again. Draws up dozens of scenarios in his head about how it will go.

Never having seen it before, Baekhyun doesn't know what to expect when he closes the door behind himself- hesitantly turning around to face him, an angry set to his jaw, determination in his eyes.

 

But when he actually sees Lay, that surmounting anger is nowhere to be found. He hadn't anticipated this response, hadn't anticipated Lay's condition.

 

Baekhyun's first observation upon turning around is that Lay looks so small, laying there wrapped in the white blankets that belong to their medical bay- almost feeble, weak, if Baekhyun didn't know any better. Sad, too. Lay looks sad.

 

Baekhyun's heart aches and he's overwhelmed with upset towards himself, for actually being angry at Lay. Lay, who would never do anything to hurt the people he holds close.

 

He can't stop himself from briskly closing the distance between them in just a few strides. Lay peers up at him curiously- but makes no move to get up. Baekhyun wonders what he expects as he slowly kneels beside the bed. He was going to reprimand him, was going to make sure he never lies to Baekhyun about his injuries again.

 

But he can't bring himself to find, let alone utter, the words- and he slumps against his bedside; the picture of defeat. Face pressed into scratchy, stiff sheets, his hands come up to curl into the fabric.

 

And then Lay's hand finds his hair- slow, tentative, at first, but when Baekhyun doesn't say anything, he begins slowly running his fingers through it- nails trailing over his scalp. Baekhyun relaxes noticeably, could probably fall asleep, just like this, if he were to allow himself to.

 

Baekhyun finds himself wishing that he were better. Stronger. More of the leader people look up to him as.

 

“What happened?” He tries, voice just as scratchy as the bedsheets. He winces minutely.

 

The question is vague, but the intent is clear. There's only one reason Lay is in the Med-Bay. There is only one reason Baekhyun is on his knees beside his bed. Lay seems to understand what he means.

 

He knows better than to try lying to Baekhyun again. Knows he's done wrong. It's only regrettable in that he had been hoping that he'd be able to keep it up. He can't afford to be injured.

 

Baekhyun is the most upset because he knows that while Lay is their medic, Lay can't heal himself- not even of minor scrapes and bruises. When someone else gets hurt on the field, they know that Lay will make it better- but Lay doesn't have that same hope.

 

He wishes that he was able to better lead and protect his people. He wishes that Lay had never needed to be admitted to the Med-Bay to begin with.

 

“I got sloppy.” Lay begins, voice hoarse. He sounds infinitely more tired than Baekhyun feels. “It was almost over, and I… I tripped up.” He sounds disappointed, ashamed of himself. Baekhyun slowly raises his head and reaches for Lay's unoccupied hand- squeezes it, gently. He hopes it's reassuring. What else can he do?

 

“Where did you get hurt?”

 

Lay's response is noticeably delayed- Baekhyun nearly repeats the question. Lay's mind wanders, at times, but right now he's just trying to formulate a decent reply.

 

Everything hurts. Lay's entire body is sore. It's difficult to pinpoint where the worst of it is.

 

“I had some broken ribs.” He begins, but that's not the end of it. “Some... Internal bleeding…. Bruises.” He finalizes, “I didn't realize it was as bad as this,” He proceeds to voice, weakly. He knows he shouldn't have lied. He knows what Baekhyun had initially come there for.

 

Baekhyun worries at his lower-lip, tonguing his piercing almost idly- and the expression he's wearing is unfamiliar to Lay. Indecipherable, isn't one he's seen Baekhyun wearing before.

 

He doesn't put much thought into it- can't, or he'll stall. Second guess himself. He's fully aware of what his question is going to sound like, but Lay doesn't usually understand things in the same way that others do. He's already come this far. What else does he have to lose, really?

 

“Are you able to move around without hurting yourself?”

 

Lay looks puzzled, at first, but then nods in assent.

 

“Okay.” Baekhyun pauses briefly, “Come with me.” He ignores how out of character it is for him to request that, in favor of Lay's comfort.

 

He helps Lay up, slowly, slowly, while carefully watching his face for pain or any sign of discomfort. He winces, slightly, but other than that, he seems to be okay.

 

The walk is silent, minus the shuffling of feet across the tile flooring. Slightly stifling, but Lay has always been a pretty quiet person.

 

Without preamble, the duo reaches Baekhyun's quarters- and Baekhyun holds the door open for Lay while pointedly ignoring the inquisitive stare directed towards him. Wordlessly, Lay passes through the entryway- thoughtlessly, Baekhyun helps him lie down- stroking his hair once, twice, with a long-suffering sigh before draping a soft throw blanket over his form.

 

“This will probably be more comfortable for you.” He explains, briefly. “Rest.” He leaves with that, and his chest feels funny- heart beating just a little too fast behind his ribcage. He doesn't know what else to say. Baekhyun goes back to work- debating, planning, making and issuing reports.

  
  
  
  


Much, much later- when Baekhyun can no longer keep his eyes open, and when the words all start blurring together before him, he finally turns in for the night.

 

Momentarily, in his exhaustion, he forgets that he had put Lay in his room for the night. He stands in the doorway, briefly tries to decide what he should do, or rather, where he should go- but then Lay whimpers in his sleep, and Baekhyun says-

 

Fuck it.

 

He shrugs out of his jacket- decides to change into some softer, more comfortable clothing- and slips underneath the blankets- finds himself watching Lay breathe for a few minutes, before his eyelids grow too heavy and he's forced to close them.

 

Baekhyun wakes again, several hours later, to find himself half-draped over his subordinate. In his fuzzy mind, it doesn't quite register that it's a bad thing- just allows himself to bask in the warmth and comfort of another body pressed against his own. Ever mindful, one arm is draped over Lay’s waist, and his leg is hooked over his hip- face pressed into his upper arm.

 

Baekhyun is content.

 

He falls asleep again, shortly.

 

It's the first time he's been able to sleep for more than a few hours in well over a year.

 

He wakes to find their hands twined together, and Lay looking down at him in awe- almost reverent. Baekhyun smiles sleepily- raising his head for a few seconds, before nestling in close once again.

 

His heart feels a warm.

 

Of course, Baekhyun realizes things are amiss- but contrary to what everyone might expect, he doesn't react. Baekhyun stays.

 

Neither one of them speak a word- but the silence isn't awkward, this time around.

 

He doesn't move until Lay voices that he needs to use the washroom. Baekhyun quickly detaches himself from him with a terse nod.

 

He is long gone by the time Lay returns.

 


	4. Guard Down

 

“Sir? Sir?” He tries, shaking his arm gently at first, but not receiving much of a response. He lays a hand down flat on his back, shakes him a bit more roughly to wake him while leaning in so his mouth is close to his ear, “Baekhyun.” He tries again, ever patient, “Baek-”

 

Baekhyun startles awake, jerks upright in his seat, and Lay manages to react quickly enough that their heads don't collide.

 

Just as quickly, he slumps forward, cradling his head in his hands and groaning quietly.

 

A headache, Lay assumes, turning his office chair so that Baekhyun is facing him- hands settling on either side of his head and slowly raising it. Baekhyun's own hands fall away of their own accord, and he blinks up at him sleepily before his eyelids flutter shut again.

 

Lay seems to know exactly where the discomfort stems from, thumbs resting on his temples, hands wrapping around the back of his head and threading through his hair. Baekhyun leans into the touch, allows a moan to slip past his lips as the discomfort, the ache, in his skull dissipates into nothing.

 

He can tell without seeing that Baekhyun has fallen asleep again, smiles wryly as he leans down to pick him up, and Baekhyun turns, curls into his chest. He's light in his arms, Lay finds himself wishing that he slept and ate more. They're all struggling, but Lay finds himself worrying most frequently that their Commander is allowing himself to waste away.

 

Keeping their last encounter in mind, it's almost predictable the way that Baekhyun refuses to let him go when Lay makes to lay him down- half asleep, partly delirious. He knows he's walking a fine line, but without much hesitation he's already climbing in beside him- stiffening, momentarily, when Baekhyun curls into him, hands fisting lightly at his shirt.

 

He intends on leaving as soon as Baekhyun's breathing has evened out and his grip has relaxed, intends on a few things but staying the night is not one of them. Baekhyun's hold doesn't let up, and nearly an hour and a half later, Lay, too, is giving into the call of sleep.

 

He wakes up with Baekhyun laying on his chest- face pressed into his neck, and Lay brings one hand up to gently comb his fingers through his hair- careful so as to not wake him accidentally. The sun has scarcely risen, the sky is still dark, and the base is silent.

 

Baekhyun remains asleep for hours longer, but Lay is restless.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When he wakes, Baekhyun is pleased to discover that his headache has dissipated and that he even, in fact, feels well-rested. Lay's arm is a warm, comforting weight around his waist, and when he tips his head up to look at him, the way his lips brush along the sharpness of the other man's jaw is far too direct for it to be mistaken as being accidental.

 

The haze of sleep still lingers, and the two of them lay in companionable silence and stillness for at least an hour before Baekhyun finally fully raises his head and makes to sit up, not missing the way that Lay's hand seems to linger on his waist.  

 

Baekhyun allows himself to bask in the warmth and comfort that the other man provides- knows the serenity won't, can't, last for much longer.

 

Back facing Lay, Baekhyun turns his head to look down at him- and there's undeniably something akin to fondness in his gaze.

 

And Lay can't help but wonder what the turning point was. Can't help but wonder what, or who, had drawn out this change. This softness. Baekhyun isn't soft, never really has been.

 

It's almost disconcerting, in a way. With how out of character it is.

 

“What?” He murmurs lowly, droopy eyes narrowing, slightly. Inquiring, not dangerous. Lay averts his gaze, registers that he's been caught staring- and he isn't sure how to respond.

 

“Something has changed.” He admits- Lay is anything but a liar, even indirectly. Avoiding the truth isn't any better.

 

“Something is different.”

 

Baekhyun just frowns, softly, but contrary to Lay's expectation, he doesn't turn away, just tilts his head- considering.

 

“I guess “ He concedes, taking Lay by surprise, but Baekhyun isn't how he used to be, anymore; Years prior- So he really shouldn't be.

 

Baekhyun supposes that, if there was one person he'd consider 'safe’ to talk to, it would be Lay. So he spills.

 

“I’ve been slipping,” He admits, raising a hand to scrub at his tired eyes. “Things are catching up with me, finally, and… And I don't know how to deal with it.”

 

He turns his head away, but the conversation is far from over. “I haven't felt for so long.” He sounds defeated, and Lay instinctively rests a comforting hand on his back.

 

Intuitive, Baekhyun isn't surprised when Lay softly murmurs, “Kai.” It's final. Lay is absolutely certain that Kai is the one who's sparked this.

 

And Baekhyun just nods, a defeated slump to his shoulders, and he rubs at his temples. He doesn't ask why, or how Lay knows, but the pair of them are close, so Baekhyun has a faint idea.

 

“Does he make you…. Happy?” He inquires lightly, almost innocently, and something akin to a smirk tugs at Baekhyun's mouth as he turns his head away again.

 

Lay frowns, puzzled with the response, with what Baekhyun might mean.

 

“I don't know.” He admits, tilting his head up, almost considering. “I feel different,” He tries again, although he sounds unsure. It's something, at the very least. For both of them.

 

Lay smiles, then- tiny, secretive. Like he knows something no one else does. Baekhyun has a good idea as to what it is, given the topic at hand- but he doesn't comment- just withdraws himself from his bed wordlessly.

 

“I think…” Lay begins, pausing momentarily, and Baekhyun stills, turning his head to glance at him with thinly concealed curiosity. “You make him feel different, too. I think…. You make him happy.” Lay smiles softly, then, and Baekhyun swallows dryly before turning his head back around to face the door.

 

“Take care of him, Baekhyun.” It isn't a request, isn't a question.

 

He leaves the room without another word.

 

He doesn't have time for feelings. He has a war to fight, an army to command. Baekhyun spends the next two days in his office without rest, analyzing plans, scrapping ones that leave room for doubt in order to create new ones.

 

And Kyungsoo is there with him, scarcely verbalizing a thing  but they're communicating, nonetheless. Baekhyun is the commander, but Kyungsoo is the brains of the organization.

 

Among other things, Kyungsoo is there to remind him that he's not alone in this. Kyungsoo isn't his friend, and they've never been particularly close, but Baekhyun owes him the sort of appreciation you'd offer one.

 

Baekhyun's plans, formations, and ideas all go through Kyungsoo. Get finalized or negated by Kyungsoo, who will offer suggestions and new propositions.

 

Kai drops by unannounced, but it isn't for Baekhyun. He resists the minute twinge of disappointment in his gut, which he soon passes off as hunger, but him and Kai share a glance for what feels like too long, until Kyungsoo is pulling Kai along in order to take a break and get something to eat.

 

His eyes are surprisingly expressive- but Baekhyun is having a hard time differentiating between that and his own guilt.

  
  


It can't happen again. Baekhyun recalls the crestfallen look on Kai- no, Jongin's face. Recalls feeling awful, even then, as Jongin nods in understanding. As Jongin wilts beneath his gaze.

 

Why? He recalls Jongin asking in a manner that screams wrong, because Jongin is not timid. But his voice is soft, seemingly on the cusp of breaking down.

 

This is Baekhyun's fault. For letting Jongin get so close to him. For going against his most steadfast beliefs and letting his resolve crumble because of something so trivial as feelings. He likes Jongin, there's no room for doubt.

 

'It's unprofessional,’ is what he should have said, perhaps even, 'I'm your commander, what would my superiors think? The unit? I can't risk my position.’

 

But instead, Baekhyun hangs his head- a noteworthy, defeated slump to his shoulders that hadn't been there just seconds prior. Instead, what comes out is silence that lingers too long to be comfortable.

 

We can't. He mutters weakly, eyes downcast, and Jongin doesn't press the issue any further. Promptly excusing himself.

  
  
This time, no words are exchanged. Baekhyun suddenly feels infinitely more drained than he had just moments prior to Kai entering the office to retrieve Kyungsoo.

 


	5. Impromptu Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Blood, Injury, Character Death

 

They're on the frontlines again, in the midst of the biggest riot Seoul has seen yet- everyone is present, they can't afford to be missing even a single person, not with how vastly outnumbered they are.

 

It's not just them, this time- the first and third largest, most prominent units in Seoul are also present- fighting alongside them as comrades. As brothers in arms.

 

Everything is carefully calculated, is precisely executed under Baekhyun's, their Commander’s, watchful eye.

 

Of course, he can only watch over them to an extent, he doesn't have the luxury, nor desire, to stand back in order to get a better, more even, perspective of what is happening and where. He has no choice but to have faith in his unit.

 

There are screams, yelling, the sounds of glass shattering, of things combusting, exploding.

 

There are gunshots, there are sobs, there is blood, and bodies falling, enemies and allies alike succumbing to death one by one.

 

The enemy has no choice but to use extreme measures, not when they have people like Baekhyun before them, people who they don't consider human. Who scarcely consider themselves to be human.

 

And there are too many human casualties because of it, the lives of people who aren't like Baekhyun. The majority of them are trained, are police officers and people who are in the military. Anyone that can wield a gun can fight alongside them, but they also make up the largest percentage of lives lost out on the field.

 

There's some organization to all the chaos, individual squads that make up each of the three units, under the command of people like Kyungsoo, of Xiumin and Suho. Under people with previous experience in similar roles, of military officers.

 

Baekhyun can't see them in the fray, but a huge burst of flames some 20 metres out tells him that Chanyeol is alive and well, although his control is probably slipping.

 

A bolt of lightning striking the ground nearby tells him that Chen is there to ground him.

 

Good. Because Baekhyun can't be, not anymore.

 

But he doesn't have time to reminisce the days where he and Chanyeol would walk home from school together. Of his first kiss, first touch. Chanyeol was a lot of firsts for him, they'd been virtually inseparable, but this. This drove a divide between them that was impossible to bridge.

 

It's better, this way. That's what Baekhyun tells himself.

 

The ground quakes, cracks audibly somewhere in the distance. A miniature earthquake that no one on the opposite side has time to brace themselves for. They stumble, fall, render themselves helpless despite their riot shields and bayoneted rifles, their armor and helmets. Kyungsoo's squad strikes, Baekhyun hopes that he's doing okay too. A strong gust of wind follows just seconds later, not too far off; Sehun, he discerns. He's stuck as close to Kyungsoo as possible ever since this began, ever since Kai took his first life, started living up to his reputation as being a monster,  and stopped being Sehun’s best friend. Stopped being able to function, joke around, normally. Always on edge, always distant.

 

Baekhyun knows firsthand what that's like. Kai unwittingly followed in his footsteps.

 

Xiumin and Suho can rarely be found far from one another. In the base and especially on the field. Their abilities compliment each other's nicely. Water and Frost. They make a formidable duo. One can only begin to imagine what kind of havoc they are capable of wreaking upon their enemies; Baekhyun doesn't have to worry about either of them.

 

He spots Lay, albeit momentarily. Alone, as always. Upright, on his own two feet, determination in the set of his shoulders as he retaliates, and he's okay, too.

 

Kai's ability to teleport renders him virtually untraceable, but Baekhyun doesn't need to worry about him, anyways. He thinks he catches a glimpse of him, a shock of platinum blonde hair, but he's gone just as quickly.

 

Ironically, given the violence and chaos all around them, everything, everyone, is in order. If they can keep it up, they'll emerge victorious. If not, they'll be forced to retreat once again.

 

Baekhyun dares to hope that this isn't the case.

 

Baekhyun relies on stealth. On becoming virtually invisible. He has a case in his hand- black and non-descript, but too long and rectangular to be mistaken as just a normal briefcase.

 

Of course, Baekhyun has a power of his own. He wouldn’t be in the position he was in without it. He wouldn’t have had the privilege of meeting, of uniting and relating to the men fighting for him, without it. The sky is already growing dark, it’s only a matter of time before they need to use their torchlights. Battery operated. Perfectly vulnerable to Baekhyun’s control over light and sources of power.

 

But for the most part, there are scattered fires to illuminate the area- and Baekhyun can’t extinguish those.

 

He’s already interrupted their communications. It’s only a matter of time before the enemy grows frantic once they realize they have no way of contacting their superiors. Once they realize they haven’t been receiving any instructions on how to proceed. The CCTV’s have long been frozen, courtesy of Kyungsoo.

 

All that he has left to do is to wait. Wait to lure the men holding onto the reigns, the people pulling the strings, to crawl out from hiding. To leave the safety of their offices, their sanctuaries. Baekhyun has managed to pinpoint the vast majority.

 

He slinks away silently, case in hand. He’s planned this. Carefully. Privately. Painstakingly.

 

The building he enters is dilapidated. Is dirty and crumbling. It’s an office, he assumes- or at least, it was. He climbs several flights of stairs- the elevator is no longer in working condition, and he’s only partially winded by the time he reaches the top floor. An area he’s surveyed to ensure that the location isn’t anything other than ideal.

 

He sets his case down near the far wall, drops into a crouch as he undoes the latches to flip it open. He runs his fingers over cold, black metal almost reverently. Maybe even with a semblance of nostalgia. It’s been a long time since he’s used this gun.

 

He leans over to peek out the shattered window, brushing shards of glass and dust off the ledge absentmindedly as he does a quick once over of the area.

 

Baekhyun glances at his watch, and then he starts setting up. It's an American, military-grade, firearm- Baekhyun went through great lengths in order to acquire it. In order to have it transported, smuggled into the country. He removes the gun from it's case; it's a heavy firearm, and he rests it in his lap before extending the stock and installing it's adjustable mounted bipod. At the end of the barrel, he screws on a suppressor; it will silence the shots considerably, a must if Baekhyun doesn't want to give away his location.

 

It's getting dark, and he'll need every bit of light he can get to ensure accuracy. He installs the night optics, slipping it right on top of the existing scope, and finally, mounts a laser on the top of the gun- it will provide more infrared light downrange if he needs it. He uncaps the protective cover from his scope- allowing light to filter in, and then he sets it down, the tip of the barrel just above the window sill, with the silencer extending beyond it.

 

He adjusts the bipod to the right height before laying down on his front, getting into position and attaching the loaded magazine. The butt of the stock rests against his shoulder, with his cheek resting just on top of it as he looks out of his scope.

 

And finally, he's ready.

 

He slowly swivels the gun around after estimating the position of his first target, one hand on the carrying handle with the opposite, more dominant hand on the pistol grip- finger curling around the trigger in preparation.

 

First, he needs to take out the higher-ups. The ones he knows are commanding. Displayed in the way they stand back, don't fight as hard as the rest of them as they strategize then and there. The ones he knows offer a semblance of order.

 

Baekhyun is efficient. He takes them out, one by one- doesn't waste bullets on the front foot soldiers, because his men can handle them on their own.

 

When he thinks he has all, if not most of them, one, two… five… six. They don't all go down immediately. For a few, he has to shoot twice; He aims the rifle beyond where the riot is occurring. They made it into the city hours ago, giving him the perfect vantage point.

 

He waits. He waits a long while, the sky growing dark, and the night optics becoming a growing necessity. It uses night vision rather than infrared, meaning it doesn't offer a heat signature to give away his location to anyone who might have had the same idea.

 

It seems like his men will break through, soon. That this invasion might be a success. Their numbers have grown rapidly over the last few months, have increased significantly since the last time they attacked. All three of the large units are working together in platoons, their strongest soldiers being the ones who have abilities of their own.

 

People who have finely tuned, specific, elemental abilities, and people like this who have complete control over their given element.  

 

They're unstoppable, Baekhyun thinks.

 

The enemy has grown frantic, now, realizing their plight. Are they to keep fighting? To retreat? Some grow distracted, labelling themselves as easy targets. They get picked out the fastest.

 

Finally, someone emerges from one of the tall buildings, one of the buildings he knows act as a base of sorts.

 

But it isn't just one someone. There's a circle of soldiers around one who's heavily geared. They're protecting him, Baekhyun realizes. He observes before he acts. The man is wearing a formal suit beneath the protective armor. It's someone who wears a tie. Someone who buttons their collars all the way. Someone important.

 

Baekhyun shoots. They go down in a heap. The men around him scatter, seem to make the mutual decision to head back and make a run for it. Baekhyun makes sure that they don't make it to the base.

 

The process repeats, and Baekhyun wonders, silently, why they're willingly sending officials to their deaths. By now, someone has to have at least placed him. The clock is ticking. Baekhyun makes sure to keep his breathing even.

 

The sound of an unsilenced sniper rifle echoes between the buildings, someone goes down. Baekhyun hopes it's none of his frien- No, men. He works to locate said sniper. It's coming from the opposite side. A bullet whizzes past his head, and that should have been taken as a queue to leave. He was being targeted directly, now.

 

But he's determined. He needs to take out the other sniper before they claim anyone else. His men deserve to live after what they've experienced, more than they do.

 

Another bullet, this time one that hits the wall beside him- he's making sure no part of his body is visible to anyone outside. Only his gun.

 

There's two men, and Baekhyun registers in the back of his mind that he should have a partner with him, too. He takes out the one with the gun in his hands first, and his partner, second. The gun, third.

 

Baekhyun doesn't relax, nor does he pay as much attention to his surroundings as he should.

 

Because there's suddenly an audible click of a cocked gun just behind him- all that is left is for the trigger to be pulled.

 

But whoever is behind him seems intent on unnerving him. Baekhyun doesn't move an inch, no words are offered for some time.

 

Why isn't he shooting?

 

Slowly, heart beating erratically in his chest, Baekhyun turns his head, removing his hands from his rifle as he fully turns around. He has a pistol on him, and he debates the best way to handle the situation before looking up at his attacker.

 

Who is standing frozen behind him- not literally, but he looks like he's in shock. Baekhyun is confused.

 

“Baekhyun…” The man murmurs, and there's the undeniable intonation of sadness in his voice. Baekhyun doesn't express his confusion, just stares. Seconds later, he registers who it is.

 

But still doesn't say a word.

 

Baekhyun smiles self-deprecatingly; he's been rooted out due to his own stupidity.

 

The gun is aimed towards him.

 

Baekhyun may as well be labelled a dead man, now.

 

He hopes it doesn't hurt his men, too much. But he thinks they'll do just fine without him. Joonmyeon can take over, maybe even Kyungsoo, and be equally as effective.

 

He thinks of Lay, and the smile finally fades.

 

It's almost funny, the way fate can twist itself in the worst of ways. Of all people, he gets someone who knows him- knew him, personally.

 

But Baekhyun was another man, back then, naive and loud-mouthed, and a joy to everyone he surrounded himself with, if not an annoyance.

 

He can't just get taken out by some anonymous stranger that he’d never learn the name of; That would be too easy.

 

On his end, there isn't any noteworthy animosity.

 

The man before him is someone who liked Baekhyun, back when he was still in high-school. They were friends, for some time, met through Baekhyun's older brother, until Baekhyun heard what he thought about people like him. People with special abilities. People he said were abominations and should have been killed, that he would kill, himself, one day. It was a horrible, awful thing to say. A real eye-opener.

 

His position is all too fitting.

 

It had hurt him then, and he sighs wistfully. They were friends once upon a time, but not anymore.

 

“Do you… Remember who I am?” He hesitates for a second, looking mildly doubtful before Baekhyun nods in reply.

 

“Taecyeon.” His voice is raspy from disuse, he sounds worn. He is.

 

A sad smile pulls at his lips in response, and he sighs audibly.

 

But they aren't here to reminisce.

 

“It suits you,” Baekhyun nods towards the older man, and Taecyeon takes some time to decipher what he meant.

 

What does Baekhyun have to lose, now? His fate is already determined.

 

“You always wanted to kill them.” Baekhyun murmurs, expression blank. “This was the perfect opportunity for you to do so.”

 

Taecyeon looks like he's about to say something else, but cuts himself off.

 

“Go on.” Baekhyun urges, “Kill me like the monster you think I am, Taecyeon.” He refers to him by name, cuts him a little deeper.

 

His grip and aim are sure, but his expression tells another story.

 

“I'm sor-”

 

“No, you're not.” Baekhyun wets his lips, “My men are breaking through your lines as we speak. We aren't friends catching up.”

 

Something akin to anger rises within him, “I said shoot me.”

 

“Why did you have to side with them?” Taecyeon asks shakily.

 

Baekhyun sends him a look.

 

“Is it because of your brother? Or because of that giant you always hung around with? Help me understand. I don't want…”

 

“Its because of me, Taecyeon.”

 

“No…” He looks taken aback.

 

“This isn't some high-school level bullshit. We aren't living in a drama. This is a war, Taecyeon. This is where people die. Either kill me now, or let me walk, and then I'll kill you instead.”

 

His finger twitches on the trigger, eyes staring into Baekhyun's as if trying to make sense of what he was saying.

 

Baekhyun reaches for his pistol, and Taecyeon straightens immediately. “Don't move, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun doesn't listen, cocking his pistol and aiming- except he doesn't hesitate to pull the trigger. A shot goes off, and the other man goes down backwards- legs catching and then giving out against the window ledge. He falls from the top floor with no chance of survival. Baekhyun thanks God that he remained unscathed.

 

Except, something is off.

 

There's pain, and Baekhyun glances down, pistol clattering to the ground, where he has remained. He reaches down, touches both hands to the wound, and there's blood. So much of it, and the pain is muted, some, by the shock.

 

He turns to face the window again, to get one last glimpse of the fight that he's sure they've won. He counts his men- Joonmyeon, Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Lay, and… Jongin. They're all there. All alive and moving.

 

His heart sinks just as he begins finding it difficult to breathe.

 

So this is how he goes.

 

He was prepared for this. Has been prepared for this for years.

 

He thinks that, maybe, there are tears. He ceases clutching at the wound to shakily wipe his tears off on his sleeve, his hands on his black pants. He wants to go with his dignity still intact. Baekhyun is their Commander. He can't cry. He can't look frantic, or scared.

 

And then he thinks of Jongin again, thinks of the way Jongin looked at him when he took him against the wall in Baekhyun's office. Like he was something precious. Something that deserved to be loved. The way his hands stroked his body in a manner that could only be described as reverent.

 

Jongin may have never said the words, but he expressed his love in different ways.

 

He thinks of the way Jongin had kissed him, held him against him.

 

The way he'd wrapped his arms around his shoulders for the first time after being reprimanded, after catching Baekhyun's slip-up.

 

And then he thinks of Lay, of the way Lay had carried him to his bedroom after he'd passed out on his desk after working for three days without rest. How he made a valiant effort to ensure that Baekhyun ate at least once a day. Helped him with his countless headaches. The way Lay really seemed to care, and how he interacted with Jongin.

 

In his final moments, Baekhyun allows himself his humanity. Baekhyun admits to himself that he loved Jongin in a way that wasn't platonic. That he was just too scared to admit it, or act on it.

 

He remembers…

 

Remembers…

 

His thoughts grow foggy, and his vision blurs. Baekhyun casts one last spell in the form of a bright blue light that hangs in the air just outside the window, too bright to look at directly, initially. It illuminates the entire area for a few seconds. And then slowly fades as he does.

 

Baekhyun lays down flat on his back, weakly pulls at the black mask covering his mouth, and closes his eyes for the last time. He goes unconscious, and bleeds out, alone, on the cold, hard floor.

 


	6. Fast Fading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Blood, Injury, Character Death.
> 
> In additon: Illegitimate medical practices, Questionable usage of powers

 

 

They've broken through, now. Are invading various buildings throughout the city to finally bring an end to the people who orchestrated this entire mess. The prejudice against them, the reason they were forced from their homes in order to flee to safety.

 

The reason they were considered ‘inhuman,’ by the general public. The reason they were being publicly executed for something entirely beyond their control.

 

There's undeniably hatred, there. Resentment. The council will be torn apart- maybe even literally, for all the suffering they've caused.

 

But they've won.

 

Finally, they've won.

 

It's too early to celebrate, but Baekhyun's team gathers together. They're all somewhat distant, emotionally, mentally- it's part of what they are, when their humanity splinters for a period of time, but that's why they have one another. They help ground each other. They'll be level-headed before the night ends.

 

Suddenly, a bright flare behind them has them scattering, whipping around to see what it is.

 

But it's just that, a flare; a slowly fading orb of light.

 

Baekhyun isn't amongst them.

 

No one needs to speak a word- they're all thinking the same thing.

 

Kai and Lay vanish in seconds, Kai holding onto the healer to take him with him. He’s panicking internally, he registers dimly- but not so much that he can’t see reason.

 

Something is desperately, horribly wrong, he can feel it in his bones, but Lay fixes broken things. Wrong things. Lay will fix it, he’s sure of it.

 

His mind is in disarray, and so the teleport is far from smooth- has them both stumbling into the room, but quickly righting themselves. It’s even darker, here, than it was outside, but Kai can see everything clearly.

 

Kai can see Baekhyun on the ground, unmoving. Kai stops breathing, and he’s sure his heart stops, too, at the sight of blood pooling around their commander. Their small, fragile, and broken commander.

 

He raises his eyes to Lay, and the healer’s expression is indecipherable- but not blank. He’s taking everything in, assessing the situation before acting. The same careful way he always does.

 

But in mere seconds, he’s in action- stepping over smoothly and dropping down to his knees- hands steady, always steady, as he works; pulling at Baekhyun’s clothing for better access, for a clearer view of the damage.

 

Baekhyun is broken.

 

Kai feels useless; he always does, in situations like these. An area where Lay will always be better than him, always be more useful. Lay isn’t just a merciless, mindless, killing machine like he is. Lay is capable of doing good things, too.

 

His mind is screaming at him to do something. To not just stand there uselessly, telling him that he’s letting Baekhyun die.

 

Lay’s voice rings out sharply in the silent room, “Hold him up, Jongin. Carefully.” And Kai goes into autopilot- because if Kai can do one thing well, it’s following orders. He’s certain that he’s never moved more quickly in his life, before he’s raising Baekhyun’s torso from the ground and shifting so that Baekhyun's upper body is propped up against his own; his back against Kai’s chest.

 

Lay doesn’t say anything else; he tends to remain silent as he works. First, he checks for a pulse; it’s faint. Kai watches as he pulls on a latex glove from his medic kit before he’s probing around the area of what Kai assumes to be a bullet wound.

 

Kai can stomach a lot, but somehow, with Baekhyun being the victim, watching Lay press two fingers into the wound, to dig for the bullet lodged inside of his flesh, is too much to handle.

 

Baekhyun’s chest isn’t rising, nor falling.

 

But Lay will fix it. Lay will fix Baekhyun.

 

He needs to.

 

He needs to.

 

A tiny voice sounds at the back of his mind- but what if he can’t?

 

What if Baekhyun doesn’t wake up? What if he never hears Baekhyun's sweet, sweet voice, sweet even when he’s angry, again?

 

The war is won. That much he knows. The war is won, but with no Baekhyun…. Kai hasn’t won anything.

 

Kai is frustrated. Exhausted. Angry. Sad. So worn down that he doesn’t register that he’s trembling, nearly imperceptibly, as he cradles Baekhyun against his chest, face pressed into the side of his neck. He inhales, but only the scent of blood fills his nostrils. Sharp and metallic. Nauseating.

 

The rest of the team is there, now- and silence hangs in the air. Thick, and suffocating. Realization hanging like tragedy masks from their faces.

 

They see Jongin at his absolute worst- shaking, sobbing dryly. They see their commander in his arms- eyes closed, face peaceful, unbreathing, unmoving. They see Yixing at work, struggling to hold onto a semblance of professionalism with his closest friend and beloved commander beneath his hands.

 

There’s anger written across his face- frustration, because it’s not working. Baekhyun isn’t waking up.

 

They stand in silence, sombre.

 

Because much like Kai, they haven’t won anything if they’ve lost their commander. Their guidance. Their aid. Baekhyun, who took the initiative in leading them in their time of need. Baekhyun, who changed who he was for them.

 

They all have powers, all have immeasurable strengths, yet are unable to do anything in the face of losing the person they respect and love the most. In the face of the person they’ve needed the most, needing them.

 

There’s only so much Lay can accomplish on his own- Lay doesn’t make miracles, even if everyone else seems to think so. “Jongdae.” He murmurs, and Chen is quick to kneel down beside their commander- he has a vague idea of what Lay wants him to do, but he looks to Lay for guidance. It isn’t time to act rashly.

 

The wound has long been healed- no longer bleeding, but with the amount of blood he’s already lost, it isn’t enough.

 

Lay grabs his hand, twines their fingers together, and lays them on top of Baekhyun’s chest- just above his heart. Chen closes his eyes in concentration, eyebrows knitting together as he struggles, in his exhaustion, to summon just the faintest amount of electricity to his palm.

 

Baekhyun’s chest jumps beneath their hands, Lay wincing as he absorbs the worst of the shock.

 

“Again.” He sounds strained. Jongdae nods silently.

 

Lay is their healer, not their doctor. He has a limited amount of medical knowledge- just enough for the basics, for wounds, for severed limbs, and head injuries.

 

When nothing appears to happen for the second time, Kyungsoo curses hoarsely- sounding just as broken as the rest of them feel.

 

“Fucking idiot.” He hisses, throat clogged with tears.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon warns quietly, face grim.

 

“No. He knows better than to act without backup. Keeping secrets like this gets you killed.”

 

Everyone can tell that Kyungsoo is lashing out in his upset- his genuine concern, because everyone knows that Kyungsoo cares about Baekhyun. He feels betrayed. Hurt.

 

“Hyung,” Kai chokes out, voice cracking, and he inhales wetly.

 

Baekhyun's chest jumps beneath their twined hands once more, and Lay shakes his head- “Lay him back down.” And it sounds like defeat, sounds like he doesn't think Baekhyun's going to make it.

 

“Now.” Except there's urgency there, mixed with just the slightest amount of hope.

 

It pains Kai physically to let him go, but he doesn't hesitate to comply. These are precious seconds, now. They don't have time to waste them with tentativeness.

 

And there's still blood pooled around what may very well be Baekhyun's corpse- it's everywhere, soaked into Lay and Kai's clothing, smeared over their skin, and their hands are slippery with it. For the first time in forever, the sight makes Kai sick to his stomach- and he feels faint, anxiety holding onto him with a death-grip, but he has to stay awake, has to stay strong for Baekhyun.

 

Has to see Baekhyun open his eyes.

 

Lay smears red across Baekhyuns chest as he places both of his hands in the center of it- overlapped, and he presses down roughly. He repeats the action for half a minute before shifting to pinch Baekhyun's nose shut, and to tilt his head back- covering his mouth with his own, and forcing air into his lungs- eyes on his chest, which rises and falls with each simulated breath.

 

He performs another set of reps, forces air into his lungs three more times, and his face looks pained- teeth gritting.

 

“Fuck this,” He mutters in his native, mandarin tongue, but they all know what it means, anyways. All know that this only ever happens with Lay is especially frustrated, and loses his patience. It's rare, but it definitely happens.

 

“Jongdae.” It's a demand, sounds almost dangerous, “Again.” But Chen just swallows dryly before laying both of his hands on either side of Baekhyun's chest, fingers spanned out.

 

Lay knows that there's only so much control that he has over his own ability. The same can be said for all of them.

 

But Lay is relying on that lack of control.

 

He doesn't close his eyes, this time, and Lay doesn't overlap their hands to absorb any of the shock. Electricity jolts through him, and his chest jumps beneath his hands once more- except this time, there's a gasp, and then another. His chest falls, and Jongdae retracts his hands, but it rises in it's own, albeit jerkily.

 

Lay forces air into Baekhyun's lungs once more, pausing only when his breathing has gained something of a steady rhythm on its own.

 

Baekhyun's eyes snap open, and the entire team collectively finds themselves holding their breaths until their commander moves, and Kai is right there to help him into a sitting position when he coughs, struggling to rise as his arms give out from beneath him the moment he manages to lift his back off of the ground.

 

His head lolls back against Kai's shoulder- and he has a faraway look in his eyes, but he's breathing, and his heart is racing beneath Kai's trembling hand; it's more than he could ever ask for.

 

There's some concern on Lay's end- Baekhyun had gone without oxygen for quite some time, but when they'd arrived, his heart had still been beating. And while it had ceased to beat entirely, they had begun performing CPR long before any brain death should have occurred.

 

His movements are sluggish, and his exhaustion it practically tangible- but Baekhyun is alive.

 

And Kai never wants to let him go again. He has too much he wants to say, too much he wants to confess, but it can wait; he isn't sure he would be able to form coherent sentences, regardless.

 

His face is tucked into the side of Baekhyun's neck again, arms wrapped firmly around his waist, and he all but melts when familiar fingers comb through the tangled strands of his hair.

 

Unfortunately, they don’t have the luxury of lounging around while the world continues to move on without them just beyond the dilapidated walls of the building. They don’t exchange any words; don’t dare to.

 

There’s about a thousand things Kai wants to say, but can’t put a voice to; they can wait until his mind regains it’s stability. Until it’s just him and Baekhyun- no prying eyes, no listening ears but their own.

 

But when he helps Baekhyun to his feet, and the squad begins to move, he refuses to let him go- wrapping his jacket around his shoulders, but relenting easily when Baekhyun protests being carried after he nearly loses his footing more than once, coordination askew. While he makes his discontent known, it warms Baekhyun from the inside out.

 

But he’s tired- has to pause frequently, albeit for short intervals- dead on his feet. Kai notices- Kai notices a lot of things that he’s never given credit for, and when Baekhyun blinks, eyes shut for a fraction of a second, they’re already outside- wind cold on his face, waking him, smoke clouding the air- making his eyes water as he chokes on it.

 

He regains composure quickly enough, allows himself to lean heavily on his subordinate, on Kai, without the presence of the rest of their team. He mourns, silently, for the lives that have been lost today. For the men and women who will never return home, will never lead the happy lives that they deserve after what they’ve gone through- will never lead any lives. Not anymore.

 

While the vast majority is composed of civilians, of powerless humans, he spots their own kind amidst them, too. They’ve all suffered, in this war, of sorts- but none more than the ones with the extraordinary abilities that separated them from the rest of society when they could no longer hide them.

 

Baekhyun feels like he’s lost a tiny part of his family, and he finds himself averting his gaze far more quickly than he normally would. If Kai notices, he does a good job of not saying anything; but he’s always been good at staying quiet when Baekhyun needs him to be silent the most.

 

For all intents and purposes, Baekhyun died in a pool of his own blood, there in the top floor of a building left barely standing, a gaping wound in his chest.

 

Something feels different, and he can’t quite place what, but he can say with certainty that a part of him, a part of his soul, died in that building, too; left him as he bled out on the ground, dissipating into it as it surrounded him.

 

Kai is smiling-  unrestrained, too big, genuine, “We did it, Hyung.” He states- and Baekhyun follows his gaze all the way to the very top of one of the tallest towers in Seoul- the entire area bathed in a warm light as it burns bright in the night sky, flames licking towards the stars.

 

And the destruction of this building specifically signifies too many things to count; but most importantly, their victory. That their struggles, their efforts, and the many lives lost were not in vain.

 

They’ve won.

 

Baekhyun remains perfectly silent- seemingly overwhelmed, the fire dancing in his eyes. Kai finds himself watching their Commander intently.

 

And he thinks to himself that, maybe, he’s won, too.

 

The tiniest of smiles pulls at his small mouth- nearly imperceptible, if not for the fact that Kai’s eyes tracked every twitch, every movement. His eyes curve up, too, into little half-crescents, and Kai’s breath catches in his throat.

“Take me home.” Baekhyun murmurs softly, just a minute or so later- eyes sliding shut as he inhales deeply, leaning against Kai more heavily, and Kai couldn’t have denied him, even if he’d wanted to.


	7. Home

‘Home,’ turns out to be Baekhyun’s bedroom, and though Kai would love nothing more than to fall into bed with his Commander right then and there, they’re both equally soaked in his blood, equally dirty, and equally in need of a shower.       

 

Kai doesn’t quite want to let Baekhyun fall into the clutches of sleep just yet, either; he finds himself leading Baekhyun into the conjoined bathroom. Baekhyun begins to protest, begins to say that having a shower can wait, that sleep is more important, but then he chances a glance downwards, and said protest dies in his throat. He’s absolutely filthy. He makes a point of avoiding looking into the mirror, skin already beginning to crawl. 

 

The shower starts, runs for a while to warm up to an acceptable temperature, but Kai makes pause; Baekhyun is still very much slumped against him, and with the arm wound around his waist to hold him up, he’s been half-carrying him the entire time he’s supported him.

 

Baekhyun seems to sense that he’s internally debating, and he reluctantly peels himself away from Kai to lean heavily against the counter instead- eyes drooping as he tilts his head against his own raised shoulder. 

 

“I’ll need you,” He states as he takes the fingertip of one glove between his teeth to pull it off of his hand, weakly peeling off his other glove with his freed hand. The way he says it makes it sound situational, but somehow, Kai knows that that isn’t the case.

 

Not this time.

 

When he fumbles with the remainder of his clothing, it doesn’t feel wrong when Kai is there to help him- doesn’t feel wrong at all to have Kai’s hands covering his own, to have Kai’s hands on his body, grazing over bared skin.

 

He registers dimly that, if there was a single person he’d want to help him in his moments of weakness, it would be the man in front of him- there isn’t any room for doubt. He hums appreciatively when Kai begins peeling off his own clothing in turn- baring dirtied, scarred, tanned skin; the skin Baekhyun finds himself dreaming of, alongside full lips, and firm, warm hands. 

 

And it’s then that he realizes that he wants. 

 

Kai helps him into the shower- but he’s there just behind him, his hands on his hips, ensuring that he doesn’t slip; that his knees don’t suddenly give out from beneath him. 

 

The water is deliciously hot against his cold skin, and Kai is wonderfully warm pressed up against his back, hands roving over his body, reverent, but not in a way to tease, not with the intent to arouse- a bar of soap in hand, lathering his dirtied skin. 

 

But the longer he touches him, the more he finds himself hardening- stifling a gasp when Kai pays careful attention to his chest, brushing over his nipples, and the sensitive area where he’d been shot- still tender, impossible to heal completely, after it had torn through flesh, and inevitably bone. 

 

It’s still fresh, and his nails dig into Kai’s forearms when he applies just the slightest amount of pressure in an attempt to wash away the dried blood caked around it. But Kai eases up, strokes a hand down his side apologetically- allowing Baekhyun to relax again. 

He’s impossibly thorough, even goes so far as to wash Baekhyun’s silky black hair- tips his head back for him to avoid getting soap in his eyes when he rinses the shampoo from his hair. No area of Baekhyun’s body goes untouched- blood, dirt, and smoke are cleansed from his skin and swirl around their feet, and then down the the drain, revealing bruises- some darker than others, some fresh, some old, and torn skin. Baekhyun’s weary, worn, but his skin is hypersensitive beneath Kai’s hands. 

 

Gasps, hitched breaths, and barely audible moans slip past his lips, growing in frequency the lower down Kai’s hands move- avoiding his cock, but focusing on his plush, smooth thighs, slipping in-between them, forcing him to widen his stance, before one slips between his cheeks. Baekhyun’s entirely clean, and he thinks that Kai’s time might be better spent cleaning himself instead of being unnecessarily thorough with him, but he can’t bring himself to complain as he begins working him open with his fingers- sliding in easily, soapy and wet. 

 

There’s a brief moment of concern where Baekhyun thinks that Kai might intend on fucking him in the shower- but that thought is dispelled when the taller man wraps his fingers around his dick and pulls. Baekhyun’s hips jerk, he gasps out Kai’s real name, and he fucks him with the fingers of one hand, while he jerks him off with the other. He brings him to the edge quickly, with Baekhyun’s nails raking down his arms, breathy little moans escaping his throat intermittently. Kai’s lips find his neck, noses behind his ear, and Baekhyun comes with a silent cry- body jerking, ass clenching down around the fingers buried inside of him as his hands cling onto Kai for dear life.  

 

He gasps sharply, squirming away from Kai’s hold, but he’s insistent- milks his orgasm from him until he’s whimpering from oversensitivity. His legs are like jelly beneath him, but Kai doesn’t turn the shower off when he steps out of it with Baekhyun in his arms- setting him down only to wrap him in a thick towel- one around his body, the other covering his hair- hastily drying him off. Baekhyun’s head finds his shoulder the moment he picks him up again, carrying him to his bed and tucking him underneath the covers. 

 

Baekhyun is out cold the moment he hits the sheets. Kai allows himself a few more seconds to watch his face before returning to the bathroom to finish his own shower, to wrap his hand around his own cock and stroke himself to completion as his chest heaves. 

 

Kai doesn’t bother drying himself entirely when he shuts off the tap and steps out of the shower- drops his towel to the ground carelessly, shutting the bathroom light off, and he can’t seem to join Baekhyun beneath his blankets fast enough. 

 

He lies down in front of him- bodies nearly touching, but Baekhyun curls into the warmth of his body almost instinctively, hands coming up to hold his neck, face pressing into his chest. Affectionate, intimate, sweet; t’s everything that Baekhyun isn’t, everything that Baekhyun hasn’t allowed himself to have since he fell into his role, since he suppressed all traces of emotion, of feeling, in favor of keeping up his front, his character; the person he’d pretended to be for so long that he’d actually started believing it. 

 

He tucks himself in closer to Kai’s warmer, larger body, and he finds himself wanting nothing more than to stay right where he is- possibly even forever. 

 

As he drifts off, he entertains the idea that maybe… The part of him he’d lost, in the mess of his blood, and the thick layer of dust settled over the floor, couldn’t really be considered a loss afterall. Not when his heart felt so much fuller than it had in years. Fit to burst. Whatever it was that he was missing was something he could go without. 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up to the feeling of lips brushing over his face- his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose- grazing over his own, and he finds himself chasing them for a fraction of a second before his head drops back down to the mattress and he sighs when they trace his jaw- stifling a giggle when they reach his sensitive neck, ticklish, suppressing a moan when teeth graze over his jugular, heat rising beneath his skin. 

 

They’re light, almost barely there kisses across his collarbones, along either of his shoulders, his biceps, the insides of his elbows, and his forearms. Baekhyun melts beneath them all, allowing his eyelids to slip shut as he concentrates on just feeling. They graze over his hands, his fingers, brush against his fingertips, and Baekhyun feels warm inside for more than just one reason. 

 

He’s careful around the partially healed bullet wound, the reminder of what could have happened, had it not been for his men. Had it not been for Kai. For Jongin. It isn’t Kai that’s tracing reverent kisses over every inch of his bared skin- It’s Jongin,  Jongin, who is effectively worshiping his body with his soft, full lips, and warm, welcoming hands. 

 

Baekhyun’s breath hitches in his throat when they graze over his nipples, over the soft definition of his chest, his stomach, and along his ribs. He finds the pace of his breathing picking up the lower down he sinks, the softest of smiles gracing his mouth when he lingers on his hips, fading into an open-mouthed gasp when he pays careful attention to the lines, the dips of where his hip-bones protrude just slightly from his flat stomach.

 

Again, he seems to purposely avoid his length- but he sighs when the attention shifts to his spread thighs instead, lips ghosting over the tops, lingering along the insides of either- teeth and tongue coming into play, here, and eliciting the most addicting, soft, little breathy sounds from Baekhyun’s parted lips. Much like the way he’d had his hands on him just the night prior, Jongin is thorough- going so far as to smooth his lips over the bend of one knee as he gently lifts his leg from the bed with one hand- and then down his calf, his ankle, and then along the side of his foot. 

 

He sets it back down on the mattress before raising the other- repeating the attention he’d administered to the opposite, but in reverse. Baekhyun’s toes curl mid-air when he pushes his leg further up- and while he feels completely exposed, spread out before him, he doesn’t feel uncomfortable. 

 

“Oh,” He murmurs, Jongin’s soft lips trailing over the back of his knee, and then the back of his thigh- inhaling shakily as he inches upward- over the plush curve of one asscheek, before laying down between his parted legs- fitting himself between his honey thighs without a moment’s hesitation. 

 

Baekhyun knows what’s coming when Jongin lifts his legs up over his shoulders- when he feels hot breath against his entrance, but it doesn’t stop him from throwing his head back the moment Kai’s lips meet his skin again- fingers digging into the sheets as he kisses here, too. Slow. Meticulous. Content. Baekhyun chances a glance downward- and Jongin’s eyes are shut in concentration; he reaches down to stroke his fingers through his clean, soft hair, but withdraws when his tongue laps over him- once, twice, three times, before easing its way inside of his clenching body. 

 

He opens up beautifully beneath him, but Baekhyun remembers the discomfort that accompanied their first time together- and quickly finds himself fumbling for his bedside table before forcing a bottle of lube into one of Jongin’s hands. He intends on enjoying himself, knows how attentive Jongin can be, but sometimes he needs a reminder that Baekhyun isn’t as unbreakable and resilient as he seems to think. 

 

And with help of the cool gel, the experience becomes just that much more intense- when he can focus entirely on his pleasure, on the easy glide of Jongin’s fingers pumping in and out of him, sliding against his inner-walls, without becoming distracted by pain, or dissatisfaction. 

 

Jongin takes his time- and it gets to the point where even Baekhyun grows impatient, urges him to hurry up by rocking his hips downwards- gasping softly as his fingertips graze against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. His back arches off of the bed when Jongin angles his fingers just so- muscles locking up as he chases his own gratification, but then the pressure abates, and Baekhyun finds himself releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

 

His fingers come down to curl in Jongin’s hair again when he raises his head to mouth along the length of his cock- pretty, just like the rest of him. He kisses the head- takes him into his mouth and bobs his head a few times, but the wet heat is gone just as quickly, alongside the stretch of his thick fingers inside of him. 

 

He doesn’t bother to suppress the whine that builds up in his chest, eyes closed, chest rising and falling rapidly, but then Jongin is there to hush him, to press a kiss to his lips- deeper, this time. Not fleeting like the last. Baekhyun wraps his thighs around his waist, tips his head back when Jongin presses the tip of his cock against his hole, moans unabashedly when he slips inside. 

 

While there’s a lot of unanswered questions that hang in the air, one thing that they both know for certain is that they’re not just fucking. Not this time. Not as Jongin slides home, until their hips meet, and Baekhyun clings to him like he never wants to let him go- fingers pulling at his light hair when he draws his hips back before sliding his thick cock back into him. Not as Jongin kisses him like it means something, and not as Baekhyun chases Jongin’s hand with his own- twining their fingers together tightly against the sheets- legs shaking around his hips. 

 

It doesn’t hurt- of course, there’s minute discomfort, but it fades just as quickly as it came. Baekhyun loses himself in the man moving above him, inside of him- pants against his neck when he throws his arms around his shoulders, hugs him close. Each thrust rocks his body against the soft mattress, pushes him just that much closer to the brink of completion. 

 

This time, Jongin comes first- a throaty, deep moan muffled against Baekhyuns soft lips- hips stuttering, cock pulsing inside of him, but his pace resumes, fucking him through it- fingers wrapping around his length to stroke him in time with his thrusts- speeding up when his hips still, when Baekhyun holds his breath involuntarily and arches his back- toes curling, fingers clenching, eyes firmly shut, kiss-swollen, spit-slick lips parted on a silent moan. 

 

Everything about his expression, his posture, the way his muscles contract around him, the way he jerks against him, reads pure, unadulterated bliss. He comes silently, hand squeezing Jongin’s tightly, like he’s grounding himself, like he isn’t sure he’ll be able to come back down on his own, but Jongin is right there to catch him; pressed up against him, warming him, holding him. 

 

As they both come down from their respective orgasms in tandem, they share a long- meaningful glance; no words are exchanged, the duo panting heavily, still holding onto each other tightly, but nothing needs to be said in order for them to understand what it means.


	8. Won, But Not Over.

He isn’t sure what he expects upon resurfacing from his bedroom, movements sluggish as he makes his way to his office- pushing the door open, but it isn’t for Kyungsoo to stomp in just seconds later with fury in his eyes, rearing back to hit him.

 

Except it isn’t a sharp slap, isn’t a reproachful smack, Kyungsoo punches him, hard in the jaw, and his head whips to the side with the force of it- eyes blinking open slowly afterwards as he registers what just happened.

 

“If you ever, ever do something that fucking stupid or reckless again, and it doesn’t kill you like it should have, you have my word that I’ll finish the job myself.”

  
  
  


Chanyeol seeks him out just a few hours later- pulling him into a tight, unforgiving embrace that squeezes the breath right out of his tired lungs. He winces, smacks the Giant's shoulder weakly with a muffled, 'Let me breathe,’ who backs away almost immediately- smiling sheepishly.

 

He's been clingy since the first day they met- and perhaps that's why they were never built to last longer than a few months at most. He's just glad that he doesn't start getting all sentimental, like he's always been wont to, for as long as Baekhyun can remember.

 

Chen isn't far behind, and being the observant person that he is, the moment he enters to room, his eyes automatically find the bruise blooming across his jaw. He can't stifle the laugh that bubbles up from in his chest, has to cover his mouth with one hand to stop himself from bursting into a fit of chuckles.

 

They don't all stop in to check on him, but he finds himself grateful for it- he's exhausted, has a headache, and his jaw hurts. At some point he opts to slump over on his desk- resting his forehead against his arm, eyes falling shut, but his building migraine doesn't offer him much reprieve even without sound or light to bother him.

 

And just when it gets to the point where he can hardly even hear himself think, he feels familiar, deft fingers rubbing at his temples- cradling the back of his head the same way he always does, thumbs massaging against his nape and applying just the slightest amount of pressure in order to help relieve a fraction the pain he knows is throbbing inside of his head. Baekhyun all but moans in relief.

 

The battle is over, but arrangements still need to be made. Things still need to settle, and people still need to recover. Baekhyun scarcely gets even a moment of reprieve; he doesn’t get to rest, yet. Perhaps not ever. Baekhyun is high in demand, as the Commander of such a large, influential unit.

 

The war has been won, but that doesn’t mean it’s finished.

 

It had been a joint effort, but having Baekhyun’s team fighting alongside the other units undoubtedly weighed the outcome in their favor. Their teamwork is impeccable- able to work together effortlessly. Seamlessly. Like they know one another like the back of their own hands; because they do.

 

They’re the closest thing they’ve had to a real family in a long time; they don’t have families to go back to, not anymore. Not after what they’ve become. What they’ve done. And for the few that still have surviving relatives, they have no intention of ever showing their faces to them again.

 

No one feels lost, with the end drawing near. None of them intend on separating from one another, of living solitary, quiet, normal lives.

  
There’s always fights to be won, always a cause worth fighting for.


End file.
